Chica misteriosa
by Xixiilowweyou
Summary: Ahi una chica nueva en el shibusen...Pero...por alguna razón no se hacerca a nadie...no se sabe su nombre...no se sabe su edad...y lo más extraño...es que ni siquiera se save quienes son su padres...o con quien vive...pero...no dudará por mucho tiempo porque pienso saber todo lo posible sobre ella...Lo se mal samuray pero denle una oportunidad pliis!u.u
1. La chica nueva:

**¡Halu! Aquí traigo mi primer cap espero que les guste a todos!:D n.n(Soul y sus personajes no me pertenecen u.u).ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE :D!**

**La chica nueva:**

Estaba en el aula…aun no había nadie…ni siquiera había llegado el profesor. El silencio era inmenso…tanto que ya me resultaba algo incómodo…

-¡YAHOOOOOO!¡NO SE PREOCUPEN SIMPLES MORTALES SU GRAN DIOS BLACK STAR A LLEGADO PARA AUMENTAR SUS PENAS!-recuerdan lo que dije de que el silencio se volvia algo incomodo…pues ok olvídenlo.

-¡Black Star!primero no ahí nadie en la sala más que soul, segundo se dice aliviar no aumentar-dijo Tsubaki soltando un suspiro-lo siento Soul-Kun pero Black Star…bueno…ya sabes como es…-y antes de que pudiera responder…buala el "gran Black Star" se interpuso.

-¡OYE SOUL!¡QUE TAL TE HA PARECIDO MI ENTRADA!ESPERA ESPERA NO ME DIGAS¡TE HA GUSTADO TANTO QUE QUIERES MI AUTOGRAFO! NINGUN PROBLEMA AQUÍ TIENES UN AUTOGRAFO FIRMADO POR…¡MI! EL GRAN BLACK STAR NIAAJAJAJJAJAJAAJAJAJAJA-Este tio es tonto o se lo hace a ya se…¡las dos cosas!.

-emmm Black Sta…-pero antes de que pudiera terminar(N/A: Pobre Soul que no le dejan hablar)una "estampida" de alumnos entró por la puerta asi aplastando al pobre Black Star. Y justo cuando se iba a levantar Stein llegó y *como siempre* se tropesó con el marco de la puerta asi cayendo ensima de Black Star *otra vez* impidiendo que este se levantara. Yo lo más rápido que pude me senté en mi sitio mientras dos enfermeros entraban y se llevaban al Blck Star mal herido junto con Tsubaki que les acompañaba asustada.(N/A: Menudo día tiene Black Star no XD).

-Bueno…hoy quiero anunciarles que tenemos una nueva compañera…-dijo Stein señalando a la puerta-Benga…no seas timida y sal de una vez que no tengo todo el día…-Justo en ese momento un chica de ojos jade, pelo rubio-cenizo y piel blanca entró por la puerta, llevaba una blusa de manga larga con un sueter de manga corta amarillo por ensima, también tenia puesto ua falda corta y unas "botas" altas y tenia el pelo recogido en dos coletas…-Bien preséntate…-la chica no respondió-¿no te vas a presentar?-La oji-verde negó con la cabezaq y lo más rápido que pudo se sentó en el banco más lejos posible y aislado…"¿Quién…es esa chica…?.

Al terminar las clases:

-Soul…Black Star está en la enfermría asique si no te molesta…hoy no podremos acompañarte a casa…¿no te importa?...-yo olo negué con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes ya voy yo solo-Tsubaki asintió y se fue.

De camino a Casa:

Estaba caminando tranquilamente hasta que veo a un grupo de chicos rodear a alguien. La curiosidad me estaba matando y cuando me hacerco…veo que…¡Era la chica nueva!. ¡La…la estaban intentando violar!. Lo más rápido que pude agarré a la chica y les di una paliza a los jóvenes aquellos…cuando alfin me libre de ellos me dirigí hacia la chica.

-¿Estas…bien?...-Pero no obtuve respuesta. Pude ver que estaba llorando y temblando…no me extrañaba nada…la verdad…¡Quien no se pone asi si te van a violar contra tu voluntad!. Me puse de cuclillas y le limpié las lágrimas.-No te preocupes…ya se fueron…-la chica me abrazó y empezó a llorar…al principio me sorprendió pero acabe correspondiéndola.

-¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS MUCHAS GRACIAS!-la abracé con más fuerza y cuando se calmó la separé de mi.

-Oye…ya es tarde ¿quieres que te lleve a casa?-La oji-jade bajó la mirada.

-N…No quiero v…volver a ca…casa…-Me quedé atónico.

-¿Cómo q…que no quieres volver a tu casa?-la oji-jade no respondió. Suspiré.-Bien…pero…no puedes quedarte aquí cojeras un resfriado…si quieres ven a mi casa…- "Esto no es nada cool, una chica de la que no se me ni su nombre y la invito a mi casa…bueno tampoco la iba a dejar tirada en la calle". Ella asinitió y se subió a mi moto(N/A: Soul vino en moto que es lo normal no? Como si no va a volver a casa…lo digo por si creían que vino andando n.n…).


	2. Conociéndote:

**BUENO AQUI ESTOY n.n! Os traigo otro cap espero que este compense el otro…como el primer cap lo hice muy corto este lo haré más largo ok n.n! bueno que os lo paséis bien!:D(Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen )3) nada más decirlo me dan ganas de llorar…u3u…**

**Conociéndote..:**

En mi casa: (N/A: Soul vive solo)

-Y… ¿cómo te llamas…?-dije tomándome una taza de chocolate caliente. La oji-jade pareció dudar un poco en si decírmelo o no pero al final decidió hablar.

-M…Maka…Maka Albarn… ¿tu?...-yo la miré y le di una taza de chocolate para que se calentara. Claro, en pleno invierno es lo normal…

-Soul…Soul Evans…-"Pero…si me dice su nombre ahora…porque no lo dijo en la clase…esto es extraño"-Oye Maka… ¿por qué en la clase no dijiste tu nombre y…ahora si me lo dices?...-Maka bajó la mirada.

-no…no me puedo fiar de todas las personas a las que vea en la calle y decirles mi nombre…-Yo la miré sin comprender "que quiere decir…"

-¿Que…quieres decir con que no puedes confiar en cualquier persona que pase por la calle?- La oji-jade apretó con fuerza su taza de chocolate…

-Quiero…quiero decir que… ¿y si confías en alguien que no conoces y…y te rompe el corazón…? ¿o…o y si te maltrata…te insulta a tus espaldas…te utiliza…como a una muñeca sin vida…-Dijo mientras subía sus pies al sofá y ocultaba su cabeza en sus rodillas-¿Y si…te traicionan…?-No podía seguir escuchando más asique hablé antes de que dijese otra cosa.

-Maka… ¿por qué dices eso? A lomejor estás equivocada…-La peli-cenizo al escuchar lo que le dije se bebió el chocolate de un trago, cosa que me asustó un poco.

-¡TE EQUIVOCAS! Lo que he dicho…es verdad…-Ya me estaba hartando asique decidí zanjar el tema.

-No…Maka te equivocas…venga vamos a dormir-me levante para ir a mi habitación, pero Maka me adelantó. Se fue a la cocina y fregó su taza, después se dirigió a su cuarto cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Me sorprendí a tal acto "¿Se habrá enfadado con migo?..."

Cogí mi taza y la lavé tal y como hiso Maka. Subí a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta. Me puse el pijama y me acosté.

3:30 de la madrugada:

-¡MAMAAAAAA!¡MAMAA!- Me levanté bruscamente.

-¡Qué demonios…!-Abrí la puerta de mi cuarto y entré en el de Maka…Me sorprendí al ver a la oji-jade, estaba sudando y no dejaba de gritar…también…estaba llorando…Me acerqué a ella y me senté en a su lado en la cama. La cogí de los hombros y la intenté despertar pero no funcionó. Lo hice pero esta vez diciendo su nombre para que despertara, y por suerte así fue…

-¿¡MAKA ESTAS BIEN!?- La peli-cenizo negó con la cabeza y me abrazó, la correspondí y aproveché para preguntar.-No te preocupes…ya paso…ya paso…-dije acariciando su cabeza.

-¡soul! Tengo miedo Soul tengo miedo…-"de qué Maka de que tienes miedo "la separé un poco de mi cuerpo para mirarle a la cara.

-¿tuviste una pesadilla verdad? mmm… ya se quieres que duerma contigo…así te protegeré-dije con una sonrisa pícara "mejor mañana le pregunto lo que le daba miedo…"

-V…Vale…-me quedé paralizado"! Se supone que se tiene que negar no iba enserio" suspiro "bueno…ya que estoy no la dejaré sola…"me acosté al lado de ella.

-Buenas noches-me puse del lado contrario al de Maka, hasta que de repente noto que algo se aferra a mi espalda. Me doy la vuelta y veo que es Maka…estaba ¿temblando? -M…Maka… ¿p…pasa algo?-dije algo sonrojado. Ella solo se aferró más a mí y cuando me pude dar cuenta estaba dormida…"que linda se ve… ¡Pero que estoy diciendo!" suspiro "bueno a dormir" rodeé a Maka con mis brazos y cerré mis ojos hasta quedarme profundamente dormido…

A la mañana siguiente:

La luz empezaba a darme incómodamente en la cara haciéndome abrir mis ojos. Y justo cuando me voy a levantar noto algo encima de mí…cuando descubro que lo que estaba encima de mí era Maka mis ojos se pusieron como platos y mis cachetes cogieron un color teñido de rosa.

-¿M…Maka…?-sin respuesta.-Maka levántate si no llegaremos tarde…-dije mientras le movía un poco.

-mmm…cinco minutos más…-suspiré.

-Maka…si no te levantas llegaremos tarde…-maka se acomodó más en mi pecho.

-Pues entonces ve tú…-sonreí con picardía.

-Si te bajases de encima mío lo haría a no ser que no quieras porque…-me acerqué a su oído-por mí no hay problema…-Al oír esto Maka abrió los ojos como platos y vio que lo que decía era verdad.

-¡L…Lo siento y…yo n…no sabía que…que…-dijo levantándose de golpe y sentándose en la cama. Yo solté una risita y le mostré mis dientes de tiburón con una sonrisa.

-Bueno afín y al cabo los dos salimos perdiendo…-suspiré, Maka me miró desconcertada y un tanto sonrojada por lo de antes.-tu no querías levantarte…y yo quería quedarme debajo de ti…-Maka se puso más roja aun.

-¡MAKA-CHOP!-dijo lanzándome en libro a la cara dejándome inconsciente en el suelo-¡E…Eres u…un pervertido!...

**Bueno lo paro aquí pronto pondré el prox cap asique no se preocupen solo espero que os guste la historia :D n.n bye!**


	3. Su guardián protector

**Bueno aquí voy con el segundo cap!:D Espero que les guste n.n!**

**(Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen TTnTT por pura desgracia)**

**Su guardián protector:**

Veía borroso…me costaba levantarme…pero eso no me afecto porque al final recordé que Maka me había golpeado con un libro en la cabeza…

-¿M…Maka?...-Dije algo aturdido. Me levanté y miré a todos lados pero no la encontré. Me empecé a desesperar y bajé lo más rápido que pude y… ahí estaba…en la cocina haciendo…¿el desayuno?

-Veo que ya te recuperaste…-Dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Suspire, no quería discutir ahora asique decidí no decir nada.

-¿Qué haces?-dije mientras me ponía al lado suyo.

-Creps…-Al escuchar eso mi boca se hiso agua y me senté en la mesa como un rayo mientras ella servía los creps.

-Los he hecho yo espero que te gusten-Dijo Maka con una sonrisa amplia. Después la oji-jade se sentó y empezamos a comer mientras hablábamos de cosas sin sentido.

2 min después….:

Estaba en el sofá haciendo zaping en la tele cuando…un cable se me cruza por la cabeza…"¡EL INSTITUTO!"Suspiré "Bueno ya es tarde si voy me echarán la bronca asi que mejor me quedo aquí…."

-¿Soul…pasa algo?...-me sobresalté un poco por el susto.

-¿Eh? n…no Maka…-La peli-cenizo pareció dudar pero al final asintió-Oye…¿que te parece si damos un paseo? Me gustaría coger algo de aire…¿vienes?-Ella asintió .

En el parque…:

Estábamos tomándonos un helado tranquilamente. El mío era de chocolate y el de Maka era de fresa. Y justo en ese momento de paz y tranquilidad la misma banda de chicos del otro día se acercó a nosotros.

-¡Ey, hermosura! ¿Por qué no vienes a jugar con nosotros como la otra vez?-dijeron macabramente. Maka empezó a temblar. Me levanté de golpe y jalé a la oji-jade del brazo para que me siguiera.

-¡OYE! ¡Ese no es el chico que nos pegó una paliza el otro día!-Dijo el más alto del grupo. Todos se acercaron a Maka. Agarré a la peli-cenizo y la puse detrás de mí.

-¡Que pasa no aprendieron la lección aun o que! ¡Aléjense de aquí y no le vuelvan a dirigir la palabra me oís!- La pandilla de jóvenes se acercó más.

-¿y tú quién eres su novio?- Dijo en un tono burlón. En ese momento se me ocurrió una idea "Ya lo tengo".

-¡SI! ¡ASIQUE NI LA MIREIS!- Los jóvenes me miraron sorprendidos incluyendo a Maka.

-Vale, vale tío…no sabíamos que era tu novia tranquilo…-dijo el más bajo de todos. Y dieron media vuelta para irse Hasta desaparecer de nuestro campo visual.

-Maka…estas bien…- Por lo que pude ver estaba roja como un tomate, lo que me hiso sonreír pícaramente-Estas colorada- Dije con picardía acariciándole el cachete.

-¡E…Eso e…es porque dijiste q…que e…eras mi novio! ¡¿Por qué dijiste eso?!-Me acerqué más a la oji-jade.

-Pues…porque si decía que tú eres mi chica…te dejarían en paz…-dije acercándome aún más a ella. Tanto que la respiración del otro nos rozaba la cara. "Que estoy haciendo?"

"Tú Que Crees"

¡AGH! Otra vez tú me quieres dejar ya en paz maldito diablo.

"¡Eso Te Digo Yo Niño Deja De pensar Tanto Quieres Que Me Vas a Volver Loco!"

Pues me da igual adiós…

-S…Soul… ¿Q…Que demo…- Pero no la dejé terminar…y la besé " ¡PERO QUE ESTOY HACIENDO! "No sabía por qué lo hice pero…me gustó. Al principio Maka no respondió hasta que afín me correspondió. Y…por la maldita falta de aire me separe un poco.

-Yo…seré tu guardián…Maka…-Y dicho esto la volví a besar

**Es un poquito corto pero bueno…u.u espero que les guste!n3n…poco a poco entenderán mas la historia :d n.n!**


	4. El tío de Maka…

**Hola, Holita! Aquí estoy de nuevo con otro cap más para la colección n.n!Espero que os entretenga porque a partir de aquí las cosas van a empezar a enredarse x3(Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen u.u) " A partir de hoy Maka empezará a contarle a Soul su trágica historia no se lo pierdan! :3**

En el cap anterior…

-S…Soul… ¿Q…Que demo…- Pero no la dejé terminar…y la besé " ¡PERO QUE ESTOY HACIENDO! "No sabía por qué lo hice pero…me gustó. Al principio Maka no respondió hasta que al fin me correspondió. Y…por la maldita falta de aire me separe un poco.

-Yo…seré tu guardián…Maka…-Y dicho esto la volví a besar…

**El tío de Maka…**

Maka tenía los ojos como platos a pesar de que me correspondiese. Separé lentamente mis labios de los suyos mientras la rodeaba con mis brazos poniendo su cabeza en mi pecho.

-No permitiré que te hagan daño…te lo prometo…-Dije abrazándola con más fuerza.

-S…Soul…-Dijo la oji-jade con la voz quebrada. La miré a ver porque ese tono y cuando me fijé vi que…estaba llorando…-¡gr…gracias Soul…muchas…gr…gracias…!- ante estas palabras Maka partió en llanto, yo solo me dediqué a abrazarla con fuerza y acariciarle la cabeza. La separé un poco de mí y le limpié las lágrimas.

-Venga…será mejor que volvamos a casa que ya ha oscurecido…- Dije dedicándole mi mejor sonrisa "En casa le preguntaré lo de la pesadillas…y…el por qué no quiso ir a su casa…"

En la mansión(N/A: Soul vive en una mansión perdón por no haberos dicho este pequeño detalle lo siento mucho…u.u)

Estábamos sentados en el sofá viendo la televisión. Maka tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre mi hombro y lo tenía un brazo rodeándole los hombros.

-Maka…- La peli-cenizo hiso un ruido con la boca para que continuase-¿Por qué no querías ir a tu casa?...-Maka se tensó un poco por la pregunta pero al final decidió responder.

-E…Es que…y…ya e…era t…tarde y…si llegaba t…tarde a c…casa mi…t…tío…me c…castigará…-Dijo la oji-jade temblando.

-Eso es normal…no pasa nada ese no es motivo para no querer volver de echo es lógico que tu tío te castigue…-Maka se aferró más a mí.

-Él no me castiga como a las personas normales…- Yo la miré confundido, ella pareció comprender mi duda y siguió hablando-Él…me pega con un látigo…-Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, me levanté bruscamente del sillón asustando un poco a Maka.

-¡DIME DONDE VIVES Y JURO QUE LE PARTO LA CARA!-dije mientras cogía un bate de béisbol. La oji-jade se acercó a mí y me puso una mano en mi hombro.

-Soul…no…-Pero no la dejé terminar ya que le agarré del brazo y salí de la casa cerré la puerta y subí a la moto llevando a una Maka desesperada a la moto-¡SOUL NO SUELTAME SOUL!- Arranqué la moto ignorando a la pobre Maka. Le obligué a que me dijera la dirección de la casa de ese cabrón y paré la moto enfrente de su casa.

-Es aquí…-Dijo Maka mientras se escondía tras mi espalda. Yo toqué el timbre con el bate en la mano.

-Qué quieres...- Dijo un hombre alto con un tornillo en la cabeza y con un cigarrillo en la boca. Tiré el bate de beisbol y le pegué un puñetazo-Pero que…- El hombre abrió los ojos como platos al ver a una Maka asustada tras mi espalda y sonrió macabramente. -¡Oh, Makita donde te habías metido…estaba TAN preocupado…!-Dijo con esa sonrisa diabólica y poniendo sintonía en la palabra tan. Yo rápidamente oculté más a Maka.

-¡CABRON!- Le dije mientras le tiraba el bate de beisbol en la cara. Serré mi mandíbula con fuerza y lo más rápido que pude agarré a Maka y la subí a la moto, después me subí yo y arranqué "Maldito…si me quedaba allí pondría en peligro a Maka y si no me quedaba no le podría pegar la paliza de su vida…creo que será mejor que volvamos a casa…allí Maka estará segura…"

**Bueno lo pararé aquí este será un poco corto pero que le voy a hacer…u.u…**


End file.
